About a Boy
by natyob
Summary: Secuela de Glimpses; muestra la vida de Harry en Howarts, luego de ser adoptado por Snape. No es slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

Nota de la traductora: este capítulo, busca mostrar la víspera de la selección de Harry, y el motivo que lo impulsó a estar en Slytherin; espero que lo disfruten. Besos

About a Boy - Capítulo 1

Los gritos de tía Petunia, hicieron eco a través de la puerta del dormitorio de Harry Potter. El fuerte golpeteo de sus dedos huesudos contra la madera, creció constantemente, volviéndose más fuerte, por lo que Harry empujó la manta lejos de su cuerpo delgado y miró vagamente por la habitación en busca de sus gafas. Sintió la decepción de despertar de nuevo en casa de sus parientes y con tristeza, se puso sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Pero mientras se arrastraba hacia la puerta de su armario, los gritos de su tía, estaban empezando a sonar más y más como graznidos y el golpeteo en su puerta estaba creciendo constantemente más y más molesto.

Harry saltó de su cama, respirando con dificultad mientras se recuperaba de su sueño. No era nada nuevo - ¿cuántas veces había soñado, que Snape lo había enviado de vuelta a ese lugar? ¿Cuanto había sufrido, pensando que no era un niño deseado?

El fuerte golpeteo le llamó la atención una vez más, y miró a su alrededor con interés, hasta que se encontró la fuente: un enorme búho, venía cargado con un sobre grueso y estaba golpeando con el pico, el cristal de la ventana.

Harry corrió y abrió la ventana, con entusiasmo, quitando la carta de la pata del ave, mientras pasaba sus dedos distraídamente a través de su suave plumaje. Abrió el sobre, conteniendo su emoción al reconocer el emblema de Hogwarts en el sello de cera.

El sobre contenía dos trozos de pergamino grueso: en una, venía su aceptación a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y en la otra, una lista de los suministros que necesitaría para el año escolar que viene felicitando.

"¡Papá!"

Agarrando la carta firmemente en su mano delgada, Harry salió del dormitorio y entró corriendo en la cocina. Él se detuvo en seco en el comedor, levantando las piezas de pergamino ligeramente arrugados, hacia un Severus Snape cortésmente intrigado.

"¿Harry?" preguntó Snape en voz baja, levantando una ceja, mientras bajaba su copia de El Profeta.

"¡Papá, mira!" Harry empujó los papeles encima de la mesa, hacia el hombre. "Ya tengo mi carta de Hogwarts!"

Los labios de Snape se curvaron en una sonrisa genuina, al mirar detenidamente la carta. "Felicitaciones, Harry. Tendremos que organizar un viaje por el Callejón Diagon, con el fin de conseguir tus materiales." Hubo una breve pausa antes de que el hombre añadiera: "¿Quieres desayunar?"

El muchacho se sentó en un asiento. "Sí, por favor."

Cuando los huevos y salchichas al vapor aparecieron en un plato frente a él, Harry comenzó a disparar preguntas, apenas deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para recibir respuestas de un Maestro de Pociones muy divertido.

OOoOo

"Harry, cálmate," murmuró Snape, sonriendo mientras el chico le llevó de la mano por el Caldero Chorreante y el Callejón Diagon. Sacó su varita y golpeó los ladrillos quebradizos, que se hicieron a un lado formando un pequeño portal. Harry se detuvo un momento para mirar a su alrededor, pero apresuró a su padre al encontrar el primer lugar de su lista: Flourish y Blotts.

"Sr. Potter!" espetó Snape repentinamente, y Harry se puso rígido y se detuvo. Se volvió lentamente para ver la mirada severa en el rostro de Snape y su rostro se ensombreció cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre no estaba bromeando. "Por el amor de Merlín, ¿podrías calmarte un poco? Esto es una tienda, no un parque."

La suave voz de Lucius salió de detrás de unos estantes. "Oh, Severus. Yo no te había visto bastante. No vuelvas a las formalidades sólo porque estoy aquí."

Harry se volvió y miró de cerca el hombre rubio. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero rápidamente la cerró de nuevo.

Snape suspiró. "Harry, éste es el señor Lucius Malfoy. Yo creo que lo recuerdas de nuestro viaje anterior al callejón Diagon"

Harry asintió en silencio, antes de murmurar: "Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy."

"Ah, buenas tardes a ti también, Harry. Tengo alguien que quiero que conozcas." Lucius sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una dentadura perfecta. Sacó un muchacho rubio detrás de él. "Se trata de Draco. Él va a empezar Hogwarts con ustedes este año."

"Hola," Harry saludó con timidez, mirando el suelo adoquinado, con cuidado, evitando tropezarse. "soy Harry Potter"

El chico se quedó mudo por el asombro por un momento, pero, al notar una mirada de su padre se apresuro a contestar "Draco Malfoy, es un placer conocerte"

"Muy bien. Lucius, este fue un placer, pero realmente debemos apresurarnos si queremos acabar hoy con las compras. Harry, ven," interrumpió Snape, entrando por la puerta de la tienda de libros. Harry levantó la vista y empezó a seguirlo, mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa pesarosa.

"Tío Severus!" protestó Draco, pero la agradable voz de Lucius se sobrepuso a su hijo.

"Creo que podemos permanecer juntos un poco más. Además, estoy seguro que Draco va a disfrutar de la compañía" Miró a su hijo esperando la confirmación; Draco asintió con entusiasmo.

Snape dudó antes de suspirar exasperado. "Supongo que está bien."

Draco alcanzó a Harry con entusiasmo y siguió charlando. Caminaron lentamente a través de la tienda mientras Snape y Lucius caminaban por delante para recoger los libros necesarios. "¿en qué casa vas a estar? ¿Qué escoba tienes? ¿Puedes creer que no dejan a los primeros años llevar las suyas? ¿En qué posición crees que estarás cuando entres al equipo? ¿Vas a tratar de entrar al equipo? ¿Cuál es tu materia favorita? ¿Te gusta Pociones? A mí si, pero mi padre no me deja realizar alguna, porque dice que es demasiado peligroso. ¿El tío Severus te permite elaborar pociones? Seguro que sí, porque es un maestro de pociones y puede evitar que exploten cosas. Tienes mucha suerte".

Harry se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por el bombardeo de preguntas. No estaba preparado para responder a cualquiera de ellos. ¿Casas? Bueno, por supuesto que él sabía lo que eran - Snape había encargado de ello - pero él no tenía una preferencia especial por ninguno de ellos. Y ¿escobas? ¿Quidditch? ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Las materias? ¿Qué materias enseñan en una escuela de magia? Pociones. Ah, pociones...al menos de eso si podía hablar.

"Sí, papá me permite preparar pociones todo el tiempo. Mientras él está allí conmigo, por supuesto, yo explote una, una vez -.. No, he volado dos - oh, no me acuerdo", balbuceó Harry, sonriendo a los recuerdos. Bueno, la mayoría de ellos. Draco sonrió, pero parecía intensamente celoso.

"¡Harry! Por Merlín, apresúrate y tráeme tu lista de compras" llegó la profunda voz de Snape. Harry corrió, tirando del arrugado pergamino de su bolsillo y se la entregó a su padre. "El Libro Estándar de Hechizos (Grado 1) por Miranda Goshawk, Una Historia de Magia de Bathilda Bagshot, Teoría Mágica de Adalbert Waffling, Guía de un principiante a la Transfiguración de Emeric, Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos por Phyllida Spore, Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos por Newt Scamander y Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Una guía para la autoprotección de Quentin Trimble. Ojala que la clase de defensa no la imparta ningún tonto" comenzó de nuevo, levantando un poco la voz "ve con Draco y busquen todos los libros, excepto el texto de pociones. Yo te proporcionare ese. Fuera de aquí."

Harry y Draco echaron a correr, subiendo en escaleras, para alcanzar los volúmenes que estaban en los estantes más altos, hablando casi todo el tiempo.

"¿Alguna vez me dijiste en qué casa quieres estar?"

Harry vaciló, y luego sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé. Quiero decir, todas suenan bien. Papá estaba en Slytherin, pero mi madre y mi padre de verdad estaban en Gryffindor. Ravenclaw no estaría tan mal, supongo. Son muy inteligentes."

Draco sonrió. "Siempre y cuando no sea Hufflepuff." Él sacó la lengua con disgusto fingido. "Son todos los parias, de verdad. Eso es lo que mi Padre dice, por lo menos."

El corazón de Harry cayó. "Apuesto a que es donde voy a estar." Draco le dirigió una mirada extraña. "un inútil. Eso es todo lo que realmente soy."

Todos los pensamientos negativos, se precipitaron de nuevo. No. No. No. No soy lo suficientemente bueno. No siempre. Sólo habría que esperar hasta que se le enviaran fuera. Raro. Inútil. Mocoso bueno para nada. Se sentó bruscamente, con la madera de la estantería presionando incómodamente en su espalda.

"¿Harry?" Draco parecía preocupado. "¿Por qué tendrías que estar en Hufflepuff?¿ Por qué estás actuando así - ¿estás bien?" al ver que no obtenía respuestas, rápidamente se fue corriendo.

Mira quién más te ha abandonado, pensó Harry desagradablemente.

"¡Sr. Potter!"

Harry se volteó rápidamente para ver a Draco corriendo hacia él, con Snape y Lucius pisándole los talones. Snape se puso de rodillas delante del niño, acurrucado en el suelo.

"Harry," susurró con urgencia. El muchacho se apartó, dándole a entender que quería que se fuera. Tragando el dolor, que se apoderó de su corazón, Snape respondió: "Harry, mírame. Estás a salvo. Estoy aquí, y no voy a dejarte solo. Jamás."

El chico levantó la vista lentamente, con una velada esperanza brillándole en los ojos. "¿En serio?"

"Hijo tonto," murmuró Snape. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Sí, lo digo en serio. Claro que lo digo en serio. Tú eres mi vida ahora. Ahora, no pierdas tus lágrimas por sucesos tontos, por favor no llores.".

Draco se escondía detrás de su padre, mirando alrededor de la pierna del hombre la escena que tenía lugar frente a él. Lucius se movió torpemente apartándolo, mientras Snape tiró a Harry a sus brazos y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

"¿Qué te parece si nos esforzamos en encontrar tus libros?" Harry asintió y se puso en marcha. De repente se dio la vuelta y lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia su nuevo amigo, quien se unió a él en voz baja.

"tú - uh - ¿quieres estar en Slytherin conmigo? es realmente genial y la mascota es una serpiente y esas cosas," tartamudeó Draco, rompiendo el incómodo silencio en que estaban sumidos.

Harry le dio una agradecida sonrisa llorosa. "Si. Realmente me gustaría eso."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

About a Boy - Capítulo 2

Snape caminó rígidamente al lado de Lucius, mirando con cautela a Harry, corriendo adelante con Draco. De vez en cuando, el chico de cabello negro se detenía para tranquilizarlo, y Snape le daba un asentimiento firme cada vez, para que el niño supiera que estaba pendiente de él, con un poco más de entusiasmo, y con la cabeza un poco más alta.

"Estás haciendo un buen trabajo con él, Severus," observó Lucius mientras veían a los dos muchachos correr a la ventana de la tienda de Quidditch. Draco estaba mostrándole cómo montar una escoba, planeando todo en la acera para deleite y diversión de Harry.

Rápidamente, y para cambiar de tema, Snape sonrió y agregó, "Draco parece que está teniendo un día de campo".

"Sí, bueno, yo creo que está en shock. No todos los días se llega a conocer a la celebridad de la que has escuchado historias desde que estabas en pañales", respondió Lucius, riendo. "Tal vez pensaba ser rechazado por ser un Malfoy,

Snape frunció el ceño. "Harry no es nuestra nueva celebridad. Él no es más que un niño que habría pasado por demasiadas cosas ya de por si, no sólo habría derrotado al Señor Oscuro, por no hablar de los hechos ocurridos en la casa de sus parientes."

"Lo sé. Lo sé." Lucius levantó las manos en un acto de inocencia. "Hablando de eso, voy a tener que hablar con Draco sobre todo eso, antes de que comiencen las clases."

"Gracias," murmuró Snape en voz baja, y los dos hombres se trasladaron para unirse a los chicos que corrían dentro de la tienda.

OOoOo

"Y el Guardián tiene que ser capaz de moverse muy rápido, por lo que poder llegar a la Quaffle, ya sabes, evitar las anotaciones y todo eso", reflexiono -. Debe ser capas no solo de desviar, sino ni siquiera dejar que se acerquen a los aros.

"Al igual que un portero de fútbol" observó Harry mientras tomaba un par de guantes acolchados de color Burdeos.

"¿Qué es el fútbol?" Preguntó Draco, con el rostro iluminado con verdadero interés.

Harry intentó explicarle el deporte, antes de que su atención fuera atraída por un pequeño aleteo y un destello dorado. Sacó su mano y cerró los dedos delgados alrededor de una pequeña bola de oro con alas.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Draco se volvió hacia él. "Oh, esa es la Snitch. Vuela alrededor del terreno de juego súper-rápido, y el buscador intenta atraparla. Atrapar la snitch termina el juego y él que lo atrape primero recibe 150 puntos para su equipo. Padre dice que yo voy a ser un buscador, pero en base a tu capacidad para atrapar esa Snitch, reconozco que vas a ser uno bueno".

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, pero dudaba seriamente. Nunca había sido bueno en cualquier cosa en su vida. El Quidditch seguramente no iba a ser diferente.

Los dos niños salieron de la tienda, cruzando el callejón para buscar a sus padres antes de entrar en la boticaria, con decepción notaron que los mayores aún no habían llegado, seguramente, estaban disfrutando su paseo para hablar de cosas serias.

Al poco tiempo de esperar, Harry fue el primero en notar la aparición de los dos hombres, por lo que corrió para alcanzar a Snape, que le abrazó emocionado.

Draco estaba casi saltando de impaciencia al entrar, cruzando por debajo del rótulo con rapidez.

"No toques nada," le ordenó Snape arrastrando las palabras, antes de acercarse al boticario,

Los dos adultos fueron a comprar los ingredientes necesarios, mientras que Harry y Draco examinaron con entusiasmo, el contenido de cada elemento de la tienda, mostrando sus hallazgos particularmente extraños o emocionantes entre sí, con susurros y risitas ahogadas.

"Ya basta, muchachos," les interrumpió Snape, que ya que sostenía la puerta, invitándolos a salir. Ellos corretearon a la calle, incapaces de ocultar su sonrisa cuando el hombre añadió: "Vamos. Ya es hora de conseguir sus varitas."

Harry caminó al lado de su padre mientras se dirigían a la tienda de Ollivander.

"¿será difícil?" -susurró en voz baja, en la capa del profesor de Pociones.

La cabeza de Snape se inclinó para mirar al más joven. "en absoluto, el Sr. Ollivander te entregará una serie de varitas para que las pruebes, y al final encontrará la que más te convenga."

Al entrar en la tienda, Harry - poco tranquilizado - preguntó, "¿entonces puedo elegir mi varita?"

"La varita escoge al mago, joven," le respondió una voz misteriosa, que vino detrás de ellos. Harry se volvió con rapidez, y encontró que la voz pertenecía a un hombre de edad con penetrantes ojos plateados. Eran fríos y calculadores, y Harry se encontró luchando contra un escalofrío involuntario.

"Supongo que esa respuesta es suficiente," suspiró Snape, dando un paso atrás con Lucius para dejar a los dos niños en el centro de la habitación con el Sr. Ollivander.

El anciano miró detenidamente a Draco. "El señor Malfoy, supongo, y" - su mirada fría cayó sobre Harry - "ah - Sr. Potter me preguntaba cuándo podría volverlo, aún me acuerdo cuando sus padres vinieron por primera vez a mi tienda, su madre tenía una luz...una gran luz en sus ojos. Tienes sus mismos ojos, por supuesto, pero los tuyos no tienen ese fuego.

al oír sus palabras, Harry retrocedió asustado, acercándose inconcientemente hacia Snape, que estaba tenso por la evidente molestia de su hijo, e intentó calmarlo poniendo una mano en su hombro; Ollivander, al mirarlo, pareció notar algo nuevo, como si le viera por primera vez, pero sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó al hombre con una sonrisa.

"Ah. Severus Snape. Ébano con un núcleo de corazón de dragón, 30.5 centímetros, inflexible. Excelente para las artes oscuras, para su defensa, por supuesto, agregó al ver la cara de enfado del hombre. Espero que todavía funcione bien para usted" Sus ojos recorrieron arriba y abajo la notable figura de Snape, evaluándolo con atención.

"Por supuesto", respondió Snape en breve.

"Por supuesto. Por supuesto," repitió el viejo. "Sí, recuerdo el día que entraste por esa puerta con Lily Evans, sauce 20 centímetros -. Flexible y especialmente buena para encantamientos".

"¿Y qué varita usó mi padre? Sr. Ollivander" preguntó Harry emocionado.

"Caoba", respondió Ollivander. "Once pulgadas exactamente. Era particularmente competente en Transfiguración, y su varita le ayudó allí también."

Hubo una ligera pausa en la habitación, antes de Ollivander se volviera y comenzara a buscar entre las filas y filas de estanterías repletas de cajas de cartón fino. Regresó con una acunada entre sus dedos de araña y se detuvo frente a Draco.

"Sí, señor Malfoy, me acuerdo de sus padres." Levantó la vista hacia donde Lucius estaba de pie, contra la pared frontal. . "cerezo, doce y tres cuartos pulgadas. Flexible con un núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Una varita con un gran poder y Narcissa, por supuesto -… Roble y de corazón de dragón, 25 centímetros exactamente.

"Ahora, Señor Malfoy," - se volvió hacia Draco y le tendió la varita que había estado sosteniendo - "Creo que vamos a empezar con usted." Cuando Draco tomó la varita, añadió, "Haya, 30 centímetros, muy flexible."

Draco la movió ligeramente. Cuando no pasó nada, dio un pequeño suspiro y miró de reojo a Harry, quien le sonrió alentadoramente.

Ollivander le arrebató la varita de haya, puso en su mano una nueva.

"cerezo, 26 centímetros, inflexible."

Una vez más, no pasó nada, y Draco rápidamente le dio la varita de vuelta a Ollivander, antes de que este se la quitara a la fuerza de las manos.

"¿Qué hay de ébano, de nueve pulgadas y media, sobre todo flexible?" Después de un momento, "No, tal vez no."

Cuando Ollivander desapareció dentro de los estantes de madera negra, Draco se volvió hacia Harry.

"¿Qué se supone que debe estar pasando?" susurró Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Él está buscando una varita que me elija a mí, supongo que deberán salir chispas y esa cosas -. Así es como lo sabremos."

Ollivander regresó con una varita ya extendida. Draco la tomó y la agitó con confianza, y las chispas de oro volaron desde la punta, casi chocando contra Ollivander, que saltó fuera del camino justo a tiempo, pero con una sonrisa un tanto brumosa.

"Fantástico", murmuró, y empezó a envolver la caja de papel marrón. "espino y pelo de unicornio, 25 centímetros, Considerablemente elástica. Una excelente varita, señor Malfoy. Esta le servirá bien."

Draco sonrió y tomó el paquete con alegría, dando un paso atrás para dejar que Harry tuviera su turno.

Harry dio un paso adelante en silencio, mirando a Snape para tranquilizarse antes de llegar a tomar su primera varita.

"Arce y corazón de dragón, 21 centímetros y medio."

Harry se quedó con la varita en la mano, sintiéndose bastante tonto y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Después de un momento, Ollivander le interrumpió, "vamos, debes agitarla."

Harry entró en acción por inercia y agitó la varita con fuerza. Silenciosamente devolvió la varita, al ver que no había sucedido nada, manteniendo los ojos bajos mientras aceptaba la segunda varita.

"endrino, once pulgadas y tres cuartos, inquebrantable."

Harry agitó la varita fácilmente, en busca de chispas. Ninguna llegó, y rápidamente encontró la varita fuera de su mano.

"No. Tal vez las varitas inflexibles no sean lo tuyo, pero encontraremos algo apropiado. Espera - Le entregó a Harry otra varita de madera negra - "no, tampoco es esta."

Él continuó probando una larga serie de varitas, de varias maderas, longitudes y flexibilidades. Cada caja apilada sobre la silla delgada en la esquina, añadía otro peso al corazón de Harry, y le recordó, que a lo mejor, de hecho, no estaba hecho para ser un mago, independientemente de lo todos los demás dijeran. Incluso a las varitas no les gustaba.

El Sr. Ollivander, por otro lado, parecía cada vez más entusiasmado, con cada caja que agregaba en la pila.

"No se preocupe, Sr. Potter," le espetó con entusiasmo. "Pronto le encontraremos una varita que le sirva; Prueba esta -. Nogal, once pulgadas, agradable y rígida - no, yo no se en que pensaba." Tiró la caja hacia el montón-ya tambaleante, y varias se deslizaron de la silla con estrépito.

Ollivander se veía extrañamente tranquilo, mientras sacaba una caja larga de la estantería.

"Tal vez -" Se interrumpió cuando puso la varita en la curiosa mano de Harry. El chico inspeccionó la varita sutilmente, pero no encontró anormalidades obvias de la misma. "acebo y pluma de fénix - no es una combinación que se consigue todos los días -. 28 centímetros, razonablemente flexible."

Harry sonrió, al sentir un agradable calor, correr por sus dedos, algo le decía que esta era la indicada, estaba completamente seguro.

Agitó la varita de acebo ligeramente, y se sintió inmensamente encantado y aliviado cuando observó las chispas que salieron desde el final de su varita.

Ollivander sólo murmuró: "Curioso, muy curios," antes de tomar la varita de la mano de Harry y comenzar a empacar todo.

"Disculpe, señor" interrumpió Harry en voz baja, mirando al viejo fabricante de varitas con interés. "¿Qué es tan curioso sobre mi varita?" Miró hacia atrás y vio a los dos Malfoy y a Snape, que le sonreían. Snape avanzó para pagar por la varita, tomando el paquete de Ollivander, que siguió con la mirada como Snape la encogió y la colocó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

"Es curioso que esa varita, lo eligiera" le respondió Ollivander sin dejar de mirar el bolsillo de Snape. "El fénix cuya pluma está contenido en el núcleo de su varita sólo produjo dos plumas. La otra la vendí hace mucho tiempo, a un muchacho que me recuerda mucho a ti mismo."

"¿Qué muchacho?"

"La hermana de tu varita - la vara con la que la tuya comparte un núcleo -... No es que yo esté feliz de haberla vendido. Tejo trece pulgadas y cuarto Y por desgracia cayó en las manos del hombre que te hizo esa cicatriz, señor Potter."

La mano de Harry voló a su frente, sintiendo el contorno ligeramente elevado de la cicatriz, siguiendo con los dedos su forma de rayo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Snape se ponía rígido de repente, con su sonrisa congelada en su rostro.

"Yo no creo que es una historia para este momento y lugar," interrumpió Snape, con su voz tan fría como el viento del invierno. "Vamos a salir ahora. Gracias por su tiempo, Sr. Ollivander." El Maestro de Pociones los hizo pasar rápidamente por la puerta, manteniendo una mano firme en el hombro de Harry.

Harry miró hacia arriba para hacer una pregunta, pero Snape lo detuvo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

"Ahora no es el momento para preguntas, señor Potter."

Harry miró a sus pies y caminó en silencio por la calle al lado de Draco, hasta que llegaron al emporio de las lechuzas, donde una sinfonía de graznidos cayó sobre sus oídos.

"¿Qué es esto?" -exclamó, levantando las manos a los oídos. Las dejó caer de nuevo a cuando entraron – adentro era mucho más tranquilo.

"Tendrás una mascota este año, señor Potter. A los primeros años se les permite una lechuza, un gato o un sapo. Los sapos son demasiado fáciles de perder, y no tengo un gran amor por los gatos, por lo que tal vez debería conseguir un búho. Elija con cuidado", le instruyó Snape.

Harry inspeccionó las aves en cada jaula con interés. Antes de hoy, nunca había visto un búho real y mucho menos estado tan cerca de uno - y ahora iba a tener uno. No pudo evitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Draco dio su opinión sobre cada una de ellas, informando a Harry que él ya tenía su propio pájaro nuevo, en la Mansión Malfoy.

Harry pensó que Draco y su padre debían ser muy ricos, para tener una casa que llevara su nombre. No eran tan esnob como la gente rica que se asociaba con su tío Vernon, y por eso estaba agradecido, pero aún así le sorprendía que alguien así, quisiera contar con su amistad.

Arrastrándose entre cada jaula para no ser la causa de más chillidos, Harry puso sus ojos en ella. Era una lechuza con una cara blanca, penetrantes ojos amarillos y plumas suaves como la seda. Y Harry tenía que tenerla.

Tiró suavemente de la capa de Snape.

"¿Señor?"

Snape se volvió rápidamente de su conversación con el padre de Draco. "¿Sí?" que necesitas.

Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia el ave.

"¿Es la que quieres? ¿Estás seguro?" Snape miró a la jaula antes de mirar a Harry. "Muy bien", añadió, mientras Harry asentía vigorosamente.

OOoOo

"Las aves son mascotas muy aburridas, pero son realmente útiles", le estaba explicando Draco, mientras se dirigían hacia el Caldero Chorreante para el almuerzo y la partida. "sirven para llevar todas tus cartas y paquetes, pero algunas tienen mal genio, a la mía le gusta picar." Le tendió la mano derecha, donde una cicatriz plateada se destacó contra la piel pálida de su dedo índice. "Mi madre dijo que podía curarla, creyéndola peor de lo que era, pero realmente no me importa mucho. Además, ¿quién más puede decir que su búho casi le quitó parte de su dedo?" Draco sonrió infantilmente por la idea y miró su cicatriz una vez más, pasando su pulgar sobre ella.

Harry movió la jaula de la lechuza en su mano derecha y levantó su mano izquierda para inspeccionarla. "Probablemente tengo una parecida." Él vio la delgada línea que se curvaba en un costado de su pulgar izquierdo. "Sí, aquí el tío -… Mi tío, tenía una fiesta con unos amigos del trabajo. Alguien dejó una cerveza, y me tocó a limpiarlo, por lo que terminé cortándome, comentó mientras miraba el dedo hacia arriba."

Por supuesto, eso no era del todo cierto, pero la mayoría de los aspectos de su vida familiar, estaban destinados a ser mantenidos ocultos. A nadie le haría bien saber que su tío fue quien le ordenó recoger los vidrios con la mano.

Harry rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la memoria antes de que empezara a hiperventilar. Encontró a Draco inspeccionando la cicatriz, obviando las muchas otras que tenía - por lo que Harry estuvo muy agradecido.

"¿Cerveza?" -Preguntó Draco con confusión, soltando la mano de Harry. "¿Como la cerveza de mantequilla?"

"¿Cuál es cerveza de mantequilla?"

"¡Es lo mejor del mundo!" cantó Draco, antes de recurrir a llamar a Lucius, "Padre, Harry nunca ha probado la cerveza de mantequilla ¿Podemos conseguir algo? Por favor, es importante que sea ahora; al ver su entusiasmo, ambos hombres dieron su consentimiento.

Después de pasar una agradable tarde almorzando en el Caldero Chorreante, Severus decidió que era hora de retirarse, agradeciendo a Lucius su compañía, y con la promesa de que los dos chicos se escribirían.

Luego de otra horrible aparición, Snape y Harry, pudieron albergarse en la comodidad de sus habitaciones. "_Merlín, parecía imposible que alguien pudiera cansarse tanto, después de un día de compras." _Pensó el hombre, mientras miraba a su hijo, desenvolver con entusiasmo todos sus paquetes.

"Por lo tanto, Harry," comenzó Snape, aclarándose la garganta en voz baja, "¿has decidido como vas a nombrar a tu lechuza?"

Harry miró hacia abajo de la mesa, para observar la jaula en suelo, donde su flamante mascota, dormitaba con la cabeza metida debajo de su ala. De hecho, había sido algo que Harry había estado pensando durante el camino, creía que ya había llegado a una conclusión acertada.

"Bueno, realmente no quiero que tenga un nombre común, como Frank o Louis, así que, realmente, creo que me he decidido por un nombre... Anthony. Sé que es un poco común también, pero él es el - "

"El santo patrono de las causas perdidas," terminó Snape, y Harry asintió con la cabeza, cayendo en silencio por un momento. "Muy apropiado, señor Potter."

"Porque hay un montón de cosas que he perdido", concluyó Harry.

Eso era completamente cierto. Había perdido a su familia, su casa y su infancia. Había perdido todo amigo y todo lo que siempre le había preocupado. Y por encima de todo, él había perdido lo más importante: a sí mismo.

Pero ahora, contaba con Snape, se dijo; y pensó con alegría que todo lo anterior era insignificante, quizás estaría dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo, con tal de que su padre, estuviera a su lado.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y LilyIsAwesomerThanYou autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para su traducción y adaptación.

About a Boy - Capítulo 3

Harry, apretó con fuerza el carrito con su equipaje, mientras intentaba seguir a su padre, en medio de la abarrotada estación; el hombre se detuvo frente a una barrera de piedra entre los andenes 9 y 10; y ante el asombrado chico, dio unos pasos hacia delante, atravesando las gruesas rocas sin esfuerzo. Siguiendo su ejemplo, el chico se apresuró a seguirlo, encontrando frente a sus ojos un mundo nuevo.

El niño miró encantado, el enorme tren escarlata que acababa de llegar, nunca supo cuanto podría quedarse simplemente mirándolo, si no hubiera escuchado el llamado del pocionista, que le esperaba impaciente justo al final del andén, mientras gruñía por las miradas curiosas que le daban los estudiantes, intrigados por verlo por primera vez allí.

Snape le acomodó en un compartimiento antes de salir apresuradamente, exhortándolo a no meterse en líos, y recordándole que pronto se verían otra vez; Harry, sintió el frío metal de los galeones de oro, que su padre le había dado, según él para que comprara algunas golosinas, calentarse y volverse resbaladizos bajo sus dedos. Rápidamente los trasladó al bolsillo de sus vaqueros, limpiándose la mano en la pierna del pantalón antes de tirar de las persianas, para mirar por la ventana a las otras familias diciendo adiós a sus hijos.

"¿Nervioso?" preguntó una voz excitada a su espalda. Se volvió y encontró a Draco de pie en la entrada del compartimento, con un baúl grande detrás de él.

"quizás un poco", respondió Harry con sinceridad, mientras se levantaba para ayudar a Draco a acomodar sus pertenencias, por encima de los asientos.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡No va a ser tan malo!"

"Para ti," murmuró, mirando sus manos. "¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente mágico?"

"No es posible", replicó Draco, tomando asiento frente a Harry. "tienes una varita mágica, ¿no es así?"

Harry sacó la varita de acebo de su baúl. "Sí..."

"¡entonces tienes suficiente magia!"

Harry gruñó y giró su varita, animándose un poco. Levantó la vista cuando Draco comenzó a tirar de las persianas de nuevo.

"Vamos, vamos a cambiar nuestras ropas. No puedo soportar estas cosas muggles." Dijo señalando la camisa verde de su pecho con disgusto. "Además, padre me consiguió estas nuevas ropas frescas. ¡Mira! ¡Se parecen a las túnicas del colegio, pero los cierres son serpientes! Todavía tendré que cambiarme antes de llegar a Hogwarts, que conste, pero siguen siendo cool." Le comentó mientras le tendía la túnica, para que la inspeccionara. Harry asintió y sacó sus propias ropas.

Harry rápidamente se quitó el jersey y lo tiró en el maletero. Al escuchar el fuerte grito de Draco, se quedó paralizado.

"¡H-Harry, tu espalda!" susurró " ¡tus cicatrices, Padre lo mencionó, pero no creí que fuera tan malo...!" Se calló.

"Demonios". Harry se sonrojó, volviéndose casi color escarlata y se apresuró a ponerse la túnica. Una vez que su ropa estuvo correctamente abrochada, se volvió hacia Draco, quien aún se veía pálido y conmocionado, con su traje a medio poner. "Si me ayudas a saco por mi baúl, me iré."

Las cejas de Draco se fruncieron. "¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Quieres que me vaya, ¿no? soy repugnante y débil y -" Buscó palabras antes de empezar a ahogarse", - y un monstruo" Escupió la última palabra, volviendo a caer en la silla con la cabeza entre las manos.

"Yo no creo que seas ninguna de esas cosas, Harry," tartamudeó Draco, mirando sus manos para evitar la mirada angustiada en el rostro de su amigo. "Y si no te importa, prefiero que te quedes."

Harry levantó los ojos, recorriendo con la vista todo el compartimento. "No sabes lo que estás diciendo. No tienes idea de quién soy, de lo qué me ha pasado."

"Tienes razón", respondió Draco, mirando con sus ojos como hielo, las persianas cerradas y de nuevo a Harry. "Pero la cosa es que no me importa. No me importa lo que te ha pasado. No me importa quien te crees que eres. Para mí, no eres más que Harry. No eres más que el chico que me acompañó por todo el Callejón Diagon hace dos semanas, y me gusta ese chico. Me gusta mi nuevo amigo, mucho. "Las comisuras de sus labios se movieron hacia arriba en una sonrisa torcida.

Harry sonrió tímidamente, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio. "Gracias, Draco."

Draco sonrió y volvió a tirar de las persianas con seguridad, antes de volver a su asiento y acomodarse por el resto del largo viaje que tenían por delante.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió con una explosión, dejando ver a dos niños de pie en la puerta. Harry saltó al oír el ruido, pero por lo demás se mantuvo en silencio, observando a los intrusos.

Una niña de pelo enmarañado dio un paso adelante, dejando a un pelirrojo pecoso detrás de ella en la puerta.

"Hola, soy Hermione Granger, y este es Ron Weasley. ¿Les importa si nos sentamos aquí con ustedes? Todos los demás compartimentos están llenos y, además, algunos de los estudiantes mayores, están lanzando algunos hechizos alrededor de los pasillos, un poco más abajo". Sonaba un poco sin aliento, como si acabara de correr evitando esa pelea. Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo - Ron, y le preguntó, si no tenía pensado entrar.

Ron negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sus mejillas y orejas, comenzaron a adquirir un tono suave de color rojo. "No en este compartimiento, Hermione," tartamudeó, pasando su mirada vacilante entre los dos chicos sentados frente a él.

Hermione lo miró ligeramente molesta. "Esta es nuestra única opción. ¿Qué hay de malo en este compartimiento?"

Ron buscó a tientas las palabras por un momento, antes de escupir, "No voy a sentarme con un Malfoy."

"¡Oh, vamos Weasley, lo haces sonar como si yo quisiera sentarme contigo!" replicó Draco, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Ron miró a Draco arriba y abajo, antes de fijarse en los cierres de serpiente de plata, de su túnica. "serpientes en la ropa", se burló, con asco arrastrándose en su voz. "vaya, Malfoy, creí que tú y tu padre eran más listos. Vas a tener que cambiar esas vestiduras, ya sabes. No son apropiadas para la escuela."

Draco se puso de pie, con el rostro enrojecido por la ira. "¡No hables de mi padre así! Y sí, voy a cambiar estos trajes. Eso es más de lo que puede hacer, ¿no es así? Apuesto a que te gustaría cambiar los tuyos, por unos que no fueran de segunda mano. "

"Yo no quiero que esas ropas. Preferiría usar la misma túnica todos los días."

Harry se puso de pie con fuerza, y se deslizó entre Draco y Ron. "ya basta, es suficiente; no pueden pelear delante de una niña."

Ron abrió la boca. "Tú eres -" Él extendió una mano hacia la frente de Harry.

Harry se estremeció con violencia, cayendo hacia atrás, hacia Draco, quien lo levantó.

Ron lo miró sorprendido.

Hermione se acercó rápidamente, interponiéndose, empujando a Harry y Draco hacia la ventana y a Ron hacia la puerta.

"basta los dos, se están comportando como unos inmaduros." - Señaló a Draco y Ron - "supérenlo. Este es el único compartimiento disponible, y nos vamos a sentar aquí, les guste a los dos o no.".

Ron se sentó en el asiento más alejado de Draco, Hermione a su lado, mientras que Harry y Draco tomaron los asientos enfrente de ellos.

Después de unos momentos de conversación tensa, la puerta se abrió con suavidad, dejando al descubierto a una mujer de edad avanzada con un carro repleto de todo tipo de dulces imaginables.

"¿desean algo del carro, queridos?" -preguntó ella, ajena a la tensión, o tal vez intentando disolverla.

"Nada para mí, gracias", contestó Ron, haciendo una mueca, sosteniendo un sándwich envuelto.

Haciendo caso omiso del rumor de Hermione "Mamá y papá me mataría", Harry y Draco dieron un paso hacia adelante, buscando entre sus bolsillos el dinero, y logrando, después de un gran esfuerzo, poder sacarlo de su escondite.

"Algo de todo, por favor," le pidió Harry educadamente, dando discretamente un codazo a Draco. Nunca había tenido nada que compartir con nadie, y Draco no iba a arruinar esto para él (no es que realmente le hubiera importado tanto).

"Vamos a dividir el costo", insistió Draco cuando Harry, dejó un gran montón de dulces en la parte superior de uno de los baúles, que habían sido arrastrados para actuar en lugar de una mesa, al oír la nueva negación del otro, el chico decidió hacer gala de su educación, al invitar a los otros a unírseles, pasando a darle él mismo, una rana de chocolate a Weasley, el cual la agradeció aún incrédulo, y ganándose una mirada de aprobación de Harry.

La tensión disminuyó rápidamente después de eso, cuando los tres chicos se entretuvieron excavando en la pila grande de dulces delante de ellos. Hermione se contuvo y Ron, con la cara manchada de chocolate, le dio un codazo en el costado.

"Vamos, 'Mione", le exhortó, con la boca llena de ranas de chocolate, "¿por qué no comes?"

"Mis padres son dentistas", respondió ella, como si eso respondiera la pregunta. Harry hizo una mueca de comprensión, siendo ajenos a la mirada de confusión en la cara de los otros dos.

"¿Qué demonios son los dentistas?" Preguntó Ron, limpiándose los dedos manchados de chocolate en su túnica y una mano a través de su boca. Draco asintió con la cabeza.

"Ellos mantienen los dientes sanos. Se supone que no debo comer dulces como estos. ¡Ellos pudren los dientes!" les aclaró.

Draco y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de horror. "¿Y qué ocurre cuando los dientes se pudren?"

"Bueno, aparecen las caries, que son esencialmente agujeros donde sus dientes se han podrido; Entonces los dentistas -. Como mis padres - tienen que entrar y profundizar en los dientes, para eliminar toda la suciedad. Después de que han perforado hacia abajo en los dientes, llenan el hueco con una de varias cosas diferentes, por lo general, con metales como el oro, plata, cobalto, níquel o mercurio. A veces, una cavidad es tan grave, que tienen que tomar un molde de los dientes y luego perforar el diente hacia abajo hasta que es muy pequeña para que puedan adaptarse a una corona - un molde falso del diente - sobre él ", explicó Hermione.

Harry escondió su sonrisa, mientras Draco, comentó con voz ahogada: "¡Eso es brutal!"

Hermione sonrió mientras los chicos rápidamente empujaron los dulces hacia el centro del baúl, lejos de ellos.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante para tomar un pastel de calabaza, ignorando a Ron y las expresiones horrorizadas de Draco.

"¡No lo hagas, Harry!" chilló Ron, con los ojos azules muy abiertos.

"¡vas a quedarte sin dientes!" añadió Draco, siguiendo, con sus ojos de color gris pálido, los movimientos de Harry, mientras el moreno, degustaba tranquilamente su postre.

OOoOo

En el momento en el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade, tanto Draco como Ron, habían superado su aversión a los dulces, aunque no así, el miedo a los dentistas.

A medida que se bajaron del tren, se encontraron siendo llamados, por un gran hombre con un abrigo peludo.

"¡He soñado con él!" les comentó Harry, mientras sus nuevos amigos le veían con sorpresa.

"¿con Hagrid?" preguntó Ron confundido, pero fue interrumpido por el gran hombre, antes de obtener una respuesta.

"¿Cómo están ustedes cuatro?" les preguntó con voz ronca, palmeando alegremente la espalda de Draco y dejándolo casi sin aire. "Merlín, como has crecido, Harry. ¡No te había visto desde que eras así de grande!" Él extendió las manos para indicar el tamaño de Harry, cuando era un bebé, antes de volverse hacia los otros en el grupo. "vaya, tu debes de ser un Malfoy, recuerdo a tu padre; y tu debes ser Ron Weasley; espero que no seas como tus hermanos, o nunca saldrás de detención..." – luego de esto, Se volvió hacia Hermione - "¿cómo te llamas?"

"Soy Hermione Granger," le respondió, mirando hacia el medio-gigante en frente de ella.

"Bienvenidos Hogwarts, todos. Ahora vamos, tengo que llevarlos al castillo."

Hagrid, ellos y el resto de los primeros años se acercaron a una flota de barcos en el lago. Los cuatro se subieron a uno, Harry avanzaba poco a poco hacia el centro de la pequeña embarcación, con aprensión. Cuando los barcos comenzaron a cruzar el lago, Harry subió las rodillas hasta el pecho y miró a su alrededor con una mezcla entre interés e inquietud.

Al pasar por debajo de un afloramiento de roca, Hermione dejó que sus dedos, rozaran el agua, que fluía por debajo de la embarcación. Harry la oyó murmurar débilmente, "porque lo que perdemos, Siempre lo encontramos en el mar."

"¿Qué fue eso, Hermione?" -susurró, acercándose a ella con nerviosismo.

Ella lo miró de repente y le sonrió con timidez. "Es un poco de poesía de EE Cummings, un escritor Muggle. Uno de mis favoritos, en realidad."

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "me gusta."

La voz de Hagrid, de repente retumbó varios barcos adelante. "estén atentos, pronto obtendrán la primera vista del castillo."

Con rapidez, los chicos se voltearon, sin poder creer lo que veían. El castillo, grande y magnífico, se encontraba casi a las orillas del lago, varias torres grandes, tenían ventanas iluminadas apuntando hacia los jardines. Las marcadas líneas del techo parecían fundirse en la oscuridad, el cielo estrellado por encima del tejado, parecía interminable y surrealista.

Muchos de los estudiantes, se quedaron sin aliento por la vista impresionante. Harry, inmediatamente, se encontró preguntándose, por qué nunca había estado fuera del castillo. Bueno, claro - que había estado fuera del castillo, pero nunca había estado en una posición para ver el exterior de la escuela antes. Esto era hermoso.

Ron estaba demasiado ocupado, inclinado sobre el costado de la embarcación y mirando hacia el agua negra, como para dar un vistazo al impresionante castillo. Él se inclinó más, avanzando poco a poco hacia la orilla, elevando las cejas en su frente pálida y frunciendo el ceño.

"Ron, ¿qué estás mirando?" preguntó Harry en voz baja, dividido entre buscar algo en el lago y mantener una distancia segura de las aguas.

"Fred y George - mis hermanos, ya sabes -... Seguían hablando del calamar gigante, así que estoy tratando de verlo. Ellos calculan que lo han visto decenas de veces. Ahora que lo pienso, probablemente estaban bromeando, "concluyó, levantando la vista del costado de la embarcación y, finalmente, observando el castillo. "Wow", dijo antes de caer hipnotizado también.

Las pequeñas embarcaciones se detuvieron en la orilla, y los primeros años salieron. Hagrid, rápidamente, comenzó a dirigirlos a un escarpado, y pedregoso camino hacia el castillo. Al acercarse a las altas puertas de madera del castillo, Harry encontró rápidamente, la aprehensión creciendo en su pecho, de nuevo. ¿En que casa iba a quedar? ¿Y si no era seleccionado en ninguna? ¿Y si terminaba en Hufflepuff?

Hagrid les dejó en las puertas de entrada del castillo. "Aquí es donde me voy. ¡Buena suerte!" Él les dedicó una sonrisa amable y se alejó en la oscuridad.

Los niños a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja, entre sí, hasta que las puertas se abrieron para revelar a una mujer alta, de aspecto severo, de pie en el vestíbulo de la entrada.

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Soy la Profesora McGonagall. Por favor, síganme."

Los condujo a través del vestíbulo, a un conjunto de grandes puertas dobles, donde detuvo de nuevo al grupo.

"Estamos a punto de entrar en el gran salón. Una vez dentro, todos serán seleccionados en sus respectivas casas, antes de unirse a sus compañeros para participar en el banquete de inicio de curso. Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Ahora, cada casa tiene sus puntos buenos y sus puntos malos, y cada una tiene una historia única. Esta casa se convertirá en su familia, un hogar lejos de casa. Harán todo, desde asistir a clases juntos, a dormir en el mismo dormitorio, con sus compañeros de casa.

"Pronto se darán cuenta, de que Hogwarts, opera con un sistema de puntos. Cuando hagan algo bien, ustedes ganarán puntos para su casa. Sin embargo, cuando se metan en líos, los puntos les serán descontados. La casa con más puntos, al final del año, se adjudica la Copa de las Casas. Buena suerte. "

Una vez que la conferencia hubo terminado, la profesora McGonagall abrió rápidamente las puertas del Gran Salón, y los lleva a su interior. Harry giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de abarcar todo a la vez. Cuatro largas mesas, estaban colocadas en el comedor, por lo que Harry asumió que era una para cada casa. Las antorchas se alineaban en las paredes de piedra y las velas flotaban en el aire, llenando la habitación con una luz suave y adecuada. Harry miró con asombro el techo, que era una réplica perfecta del cielo afuera.

"Está encantado para reflejar el estado real del cielo," le susurró Hermione al oído. "¡es como estar acampando en una montaña!"

Harry dejó que sus ojos se dirigieran hasta la mesa principal, donde sabía que Snape iba a estar ubicado. Efectivamente, su padre estaba sentado al lado de un hombre con un turbante púrpura extraño, en silencio. Snape lo miró a los ojos y sonrió mientras la cara de Harry se dividió en una amplia sonrisa.

Su mirada finalmente descansó en un antiguo y estropeado, sombrero de ala ancha que estaba colocado sobre un taburete.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó una pequeña voz detrás de ellos.

De repente, el sombrero abrió su boca y comenzó a cantar:

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar,

Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros, Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts. Y puedo superarlos a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

Harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Harry y Draco se miraron incrédulos.

"¿un sombrero que canta?" comentó una voz a su alrededor, al igual que Harry muchos otros, no pudieron evitar la risa, lo que alivio un poco la tensión.

Su risa fue sofocada rápidamente, cuando la profesora McGonagall, los miró con desaprobación y leyó el primer nombre.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah Abbott, era una chica de cabello rubio que - después de estar sentado en el taburete con el sombrero en la cabeza por un momento - se convirtió en la primera Hufflepuff, y Harry la observó con atención mientras ella, echó a correr para reunirse con su nueva casa, en su mesa en el extremo derecho. No parecía un grupo de inútiles, se dijo.

Harry observó con estricta atención, como la profesora McGonagall, leyó una larga lista de nombres. Vio que Hermione entró en Gryffindor, después de estar mucho tiempo en el taburete y Draco fue enviado a Slytherin, inmediatamente después de que el sombrero rozó su cabeza.

Finalmente la profesora McGonagall llamó, "¡Potter, Harry!"

Harry, se abrió paso entre la multitud, cada vez menor, de los estudiantes de primer año, en torno a él y rápidamente cruzó la corta distancia hacía el sombrero, en medio de los murmullos repentinos, de todos los estudiantes en el salón. Miró rápidamente hacia Hermione y Draco antes de tomar asiento en el taburete, colocando el sombrero sobre su cabeza. Cayó encima de las gafas, lo que limitó su visión rápidamente, a la tela oscura del revestimiento interno, del Sombrero Seleccionador.

De pronto, escuchó una voz profunda, zumbando en su cabeza.

"Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" el Sombrero Seleccionador le murmuró al oído. "Has pasado por mucho, joven, sin duda eres un sobreviviente."

"Cállate," murmuró Harry, cerrando los ojos.

"Muy bien, serás difícil colocar; tienes un gran deseo de aprender, pero no creo que encajes en Ravenclaw, sin duda, tienes un valor innegable e infranqueable -… Ciertamente Gryffindor, sería un buen lugar para ti. Tienes también una gran sed de probarte a ti mismo, y demostrar a tu padre que eres digno de él; si, Slytherin sería muy bueno para ti, pero además tienes una gran lealtad para los que amas, ¿no crees que Hufflepuff, sería un buen lugar para ti?

Harry casi saltó de la silla y salió corriendo por la puerta. Sintió los inicios de lágrimas, quemando sus ojos. Él era un inútil, después de todo.

"No, no. Por favor, no en Hufflepuff. Por favor, por favor no en Hufflepuff." Él repitió su mantra una y otra vez, hasta que el sombrero seleccionador le interrumpió una vez más.

"¿Estás seguro? Pues bien, me presentas una decisión muy difícil. Estarías bien en cada una de las cuatro casas. Y, por supuesto, entendí que has negado a Hufflepuff. En Ravenclaw te adaptarías bien, pero veo un deseo inconsciente de estar con tus amigos, por supuesto, lo que nos deja con Gryffindor y Slytherin.

"Gryffindor, seguramente sería una buena casa para ti. Un valor como el tuyo, rara vez se encuentra en los niños de tu edad. Por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta lo que has pasado... Y tú eres tan terco y firme en tus decisiones. Tienes una buena brújula moral, con un amplio sentido del bien y el mal. Pero, por supuesto, estarías dispuesto a pasarlo por alto, por el bien de tus amigos. Eso es un rasgo más Hufflepuff, sin embargo. "

¿Gryffindor? Podría estar con Hermione. Eso no sería tan malo. Y, además, Snape no había mencionado que sus dos padres, habían estado en Gryffindor. Pero el mismo hombre había estado en Slytherin. . . Harry tenía una sensación de angustia creciendo en su pecho cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba; por mucho, era la selección más larga hasta ahora, y el sombrero no parecía querer tomar una decisión ¿Y si sólo le enviaban a la puerta y le hacían volver en el tren? ¿Y si no se podía decidir y llegaba a la conclusión de que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ninguna de las casas?

"Oh, no te preocupes, vamos a encontrar una casa para ti. Por supuesto, también está Slytherin, creo que ahí encajaría mejor. Tienes tantas ganas de probarte a ti mismo -…de ser alguien -. Además está el hecho de que ahí se encuentra tu padre ¿verdad? Asumo que piensas que no debes decepcionarlo…

"Así que estas son las opciones, Harry Potter. Has eliminado Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Eres adecuado tanto para Gryffindor o Slytherin. Entonces, ¿qué eliges?"

Harry se sentó por unos momentos, debatiendo. Realmente, Gryffindor parecía la mejor casa, con su valentía, temple y caballerosidad. Pero entonces, también estaba Slytherin, para los estudiantes que querían demostrar su valía. Desde luego, quería hacer eso, y por supuesto Snape y Draco - su padre y su primer mejor amigo - se encontraban en Slytherin.

Y cuando llegó el momento, ese fue el factor decisivo.

"Yo quiero estar en Slytherin," respondió Harry en voz baja, dejando las razones de su respuesta.

"¡Sí, por supuesto, nada puede interponerse entre el amor de un padre y un hijo! mejor sé Slytherin" Y con esas palabras, el sombrero gritó su decisión al resto de la sala.

Silencio. Eso fue lo único que Harry escuchó, mientras se quitaba el sombrero y veía ansiosamente alrededor de la sala, a los alumnos mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. Saltó del taburete, mirando el suelo nerviosamente, antes de buscar en la mesa de Slytherin, el rostro familiar de Draco. Cuando lo encontró, le rogó en silencio al muchacho que lo aceptara.

Draco se puso de pie sin vacilar, y sin romper el contacto visual, aplaudió ruidosamente. Se rompió el silencio con eficacia, las conversaciones estallaron en cada rincón de la habitación, y Harry oyó los susurros presionando por todas partes, mientras devolvía el sombrero y se dirigía a la mesa de la casa Slytherin. Se sentó al lado de Draco, quien sonrió y comenzó una conversación sin importancia para quitarle de la cabeza la reacción de la escuela.

Cuando llegó el momento, el niño realmente se comportó como un buen amigo.

Harry y Draco observaron divertidos, como Ron, casi se tropezó en su camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, antes de encontrar un asiento al lado de Hermione.

Podía lidiar con esto. Realmente podía.

Pero en el fondo de su mente, no podía sacudirse la voz que le recordó, que se suponía que debía estar en Hufflepuff. ¿Había tomado acaso la decisión correcta?

* Una vez más, la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador se toma directamente de p. 117-118 de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

**N. A: Hola chicos, perdón por el retraso, deben recordar que esta historia se trata de una traducción, por lo que dependo de la velocidad de la autora original. Les agradezco mucho los reviews y todos los mensajes privados que me enviaron; siempre son una gran motivación para seguir. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
